Forest Confinement
"Forest Confinement" is the 12th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on December 29th, 2019. Coverage Cold Open Saturn is rambling about how he needs to step up his game, and Cookie and Coat Rack are talking about the alliances in the game, and the contestant vote. Coat Rack tells her not to worry about it. Elimination 1 The prize for elimination is guacamole, upsetting Glockamole. The first safe is Donut at 9 votes, then Bow at 10. Then Soda at 11. Glockamole and Thought Cloud remain, and Glockamole ends up being safe with 13 votes and Thought Cloud lost with 28. She says she's happy that Cookie gets to move on in the game and leaves. Challenge After elimination, he announces that the debut contestants are merging, to which they aren't very enthusiastic. After that, he forces everyone to get on a plane then pushes them all out. This causes Coat Rack, Cookie, Glockamole, and Checker Piece to all die. They get recovered and Marker announces they must escape the forest, and that the last 6 to do so lose, and the first 2 potential debuters to are safe. Laptop lands in a bush and gets stranded with Soda, so they pair up. The four that died also team up because they recovered in the same spot. Stoney and Scary Death Box are a pair as well, and Saturn is by himself. Also by himself is Trombone, while Rainbow Cube and Zombie Arrow pair up. Bow is by himself for a short time then Balloon finds him and pairs up with him. Saturn then runs into Core Icon, and they also pair up. They discuss alliance things. Cloud by himself tries to fly above the trees but discovers there is a barrier, so he can't. Cookie's group then almost walks off a cliff. Meanwhile in the vacuum, Cake Slice and Roundy discuss being trapped inside the vacuum, to which Roundy says she is fine by herself and calm. Nicey and Earthy both say they want to leave or rejoin the game, and Moon says he gives up on rejoining. Ringy says she likes it inside the vacuum to which Chess Piece calls her crazy. Then, all of the eliminated contestants get sucked out of the vacuum. Rose runs into Cookie's group and starts talking to Coat Rack. Eventually, the two start arguing causing Checker Piece and Glockamole to leave. They start yelling at one another and Cookie screams at them to stop and lectures them, making them feel bad. Evil Eye runs into Donut, and they find a purple crystal sticking out of the ground. Evil Eye tells Donut to touch it, and he does. The crystal glows and then teleports them outside of the forest, and they both escape, getting safety. Stoney and Scary Death Box discuss the game some more, and Bow and Balloon accidentally walk off the cliff. But, Balloon saves Bow from falling off by Bow grabbing onto him. Soda and Laptop break the fourth wall, then Scary Death Box suggests Stoney kick him up so he can go above the trees. Stoney does so, but Scary Death Box hits the barrier and falls back down. Glockamole and Checker Piece find the exit to the forest and both get safety. Zombie Arrow and Rainbow Cube follow shortly after. Saturn worries that they will never escape the forest and Core Icon assures him they will. Stoney and Scary Death Box discuss their alliance, and Coat Rack overhears that, telling Rose and Cookie, saying that the three of them should vote one of their allies out. Laptop and Soda escape, but due to the two potential debuter spots being taken, they both lose. But Laptop gets immunity anyway due to his prize from last episode. Trombone escapes shortly after. Cloud accidentally takes Core Icon, causing Saturn to chase them. Rose, Coat Rack, and Cookie spot the exit to the forest, but Marker stops them. He explains only one of them can be safe, and Cookie panicks seeing Stoney and Scary Death Box running after them. Coat Rack lets Cookie get the last safe spot, and she exits. Stoney is angered that he was too late, and Core Icon accidentally gets launched by Cloud. Saturn also cannot stop moving quickly so he zips past all of them. Thought Cloud finds the cave. Elimination 2 Checker Piece tells Coat Rack she owes it to him for helping her make it to the merge, so Coat Rack tells her to vote for Core Icon. The votes are Core Icon, Coat Rack, Core Icon, Stoney, Coat Rack, Core Icon, Core Icon, Saturn, Core Icon, Coat Rack, Coat Rack, and the last one being Core Icon. Core Icon and angered and storms off, but Marker tells him he has a chance to rejoin. Debut Votes 71 votes were cast. Votes 12 votes were cast. Deaths *Cookie, Coat Rack, Checker Piece, and Glockamole all die from hitting the ground. Trivia * This is the last 2019 episode. Category:Battle for the Silver Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes